Mage Gunner (3.5e Alternate Class Feature)
Mage Gunner Summary::Some mages prefer blasting their foes with magically enhanced bullets, rather than speaking incoherently and weaving their hands randomly. Class: Class::Sorcerer/Wizard Level: 1st Replaces: If you select this class feature (at first level and may not change later on), you gain the following abilities. Oh, and you better have some ranks in Craft (Gunsmithing) too... Benefit: Add the following abilities at the appropriate level. Keep in mind, this has been inspired by a manga and I haven't been thinking too long about this, so it will most certainly need some thought. I still do think that being so completely reliant on an item can be a very good balancing point. After all, it's just a disarm or pickpocket away... Wizard/Sorcerer level 1: Gun Reliant: All spells without a descriptor of 'You' (even touch spells cast at the character) must be cast through a bullet shot, with the exception of 'touch' range spells, who gain a range equal to the first range increment of the gun.. Doing so ignores the gun's normal damage unless the spell is resisted. In which case, the attack roll is resolved normally. All spells's range becomes either the same as the gun used or the spell's own, whichever is less. You can store any spell for a number of rounds equal to your charisma (sorcerers) or intelligence (wizards) modifier. You can make a spellcraft (sorcerer) or knowledge (arcana) (wizard) to enchant a bullet other than the next at a DC20. The normal restriction on held spells still applies. To see where a spell is cast, you must roll an attack roll, as normal. If it misses,use deviation rules to figure out where it lands. In the case of directed aoe spells (such as cone of cold), it always faces away from the caster except in the case of a DC 25 check of spellcraft or knowledge (arcana). In the case of a blunderbuss, shotgun or similar area-affecting gun, the spell is cast at the nearest creature, while all others are attacked by the gun's normal damage, altered to suit the spell if it was elemental (a fireball spell would turn the damage to fire, while a lightning bolt would change it to electricity). Casting the spell and firing the shot are considered to be part of the same action, the shot being fired at the end of the casting process. If a spell requires a reflex or fortitude save to halve damage, ignore that clause for the target that got struck directly by the spell. Weapon And Armor Proficiency: The Gun Mage gains proficiency with all types of guns. 'Wizard level 3/Sorcerer level 4:'Diverse Magic: Every time the character gains access to an even-numbered spell level, he may add a single spell for free to his repertoire. If it isn't in the sorcerer/wizard spell list, the spell's level is doubled. So, for example, cure light wounds would be considered a second level spell instead of first. 'Wizard/Sorcerer level 6:'Bullet-less Assault: You may expend a number of spell levels equal to the spell cast to use it without a bullet. 'Wizard/Sorcerer level 10:'Hold The Charge: You may hold a cast spell for a number of minutes equal to your charisma (sorcerer) or intelligence (wizard) modifier. 'Wizard/Sorcerer level 16:'Gun-less Assault: You may make a DC40 spellcraft (sorcerer) or knowledge (arcana) (wizard) check to spend an extra number of spell levels equal to the spell being cast to use it without a weapon. ---- Category:Alternate Class Feature Category:User Category:3.5e